Bleach into Twilight
by kuchiki lilah
Summary: O que aconteceria se o Byabya-kun fosse mandado à outra dimensão? E esse tal dimensão fosse da história Crepúsculo? Ichigo e Rukia são os únicos que podem salvá-lo. Se você não leu Amanhecer ainda, pode conter spoilers ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach pertence ao Tite Kubo (mágico), se me pertencesse, eu daria um dicionário à Inoue para ela parar de falar 'Kurosaki-kun' toda santa hora. Minha primeira fic de bleach. Espero que gostem *3***

*

Ele estava estudando, uma das coisas que mais fazia quando não estava caçando Hollows. Eu nunca entendi direito porque ele preferia estudar, sendo que poderia estar se divertindo... O mundo real tem tantas distrações!

Eu, para variar, estava lendo uma revista estranha para garotas e tomando anotações sobre roupas e acessórios, quando meu celular tocou.

- Alô?

Ichigo logo voltou-se para mim, enquanto eu me sentava. Era a Yoruichi. Estranho. Ela nunca me ligava; pensei que preferisse aparecer de repente na janela do quarto do Ichigo para comunicar as novidades, mas não foi o caso naquele momento.

- O que aconteceu? – Ichigo persistia em dizer, enquanto eu fitava pasma o nada. – Fala logo, Rukia!

- T-tá. Eu aviso ele. Certo. Até logo. – e desliguei.

Quando dei por mim, Ichigo me chacoalhava, como se eu tivesse desmaiado.

- Está tudo bem? Quem era?! O que aconteceu?! RUKIA! OE!

- Hã? Hai, hai!

Eu me levantei de repente e peguei Chappy para me substituir na gigai. Ichigo me olhava com a mesma expressão de quando vamos atrás de um Hollow: preocupação com a proteção de todos.

- Me siga. – Foi tudo o que consegui ordenar.

- Hm.

Pulei janela afora e corri – com Ichigo logo atrás de mim – em direção à loja do Urahara. Eu senti medo. Como aquilo pôde ter acontecido? Será que TUDO atraía o Ichigo? Mas... eu não me sentia disposta a deixa-lo. Ele atraía inimigos demais! (N/A: Sei que é por isso ¬¬)

Parei em frente à loja daquele muambeiro e entrei.

- Por que toda treta que acontece, o Urahara ta envolvido?

- É do feitio dele. – respondi.

- Vai me contar o que está acontecendo?

- O Urahara ou a Yoruichi explicam melhor.

Ele bufou, encostou-se na parede, deu um meio sorriso e cruzou os braços. Pose típica de quando ele me irrita.

- É né. Não precisarei ver os seus "DESENHOS" e não entender o objetivo do meu adversário. Melhor mesmo.

- ICHIGO! Cale a boca. A culpa não é minha se você não consegue admirar verdadeiras obras de arte. – suspirei e joguei o cabelo para trás, em forma de desprezo.

- Verdadeiras obras de arte? Então os rabiscos de um bebê são o quê? MARAVILHOSAS obras de arte? Faça-me rir, Rukia.

- Ora, seu...

Eu estava prestes a socar o rosto daquele idiota quando duas figuras chamaram-me a atenção.

- Yare, yare... Brigando como sempre... – disse Urahara, abrindo seu leque e o posicionando em frente ao rosto.

- Oe. Ichigo! – cumprimentou-o Yoruichi. – Temos uma missão para você.

- Imaginei. ¬¬ Fala.

Era incrível como aquele garoto conseguia ser TÃO arrogante. E isso me irritava, e como irritava!

- Hum. Parece que a Soul Society estava tendo um trabalhão para derrotar um Arrancar que havia sobrevivido da batalha contra Aizen.

Eu assenti, enquanto nos sentávamos e tomávamos chá, que Ururu acabara de trazer.

- No meio dessa batalha... O taichou da 6ª divisão....Foi mandado para outra dimensão.

Silêncio.

Eu já sabia disso e estava com medo. Se nii-sama havia sido 'transportado' (ou sei lá o quê) para outra dimensão... Será que Ichigo conseguiria derrotar aquele arrancar? Eu olhei para ele e notei que o mesmo estava prestes a rir.

- Kurosaki-san? – chamou Urahara.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aquele nobre de merda de fu***! Bem feito para ele! HAHAHAHA

Olhei pasma para ele. O que ele acabara de dizer? Ah, eu devia matar aquele filho da pu**.

- OE! ICHIGO! Nii-sama está em perigo! – eu tentei chamar por ele, mas a criatura não parava de rir.

Resolvi tomar medidas drásticas.

Chutei o sexo dele. A pior parte que alguém pode chutar um homem.

- R-Ru...Rukia... – ele gemeu meu nome. – Você...me paga!

Apesar de tudo, ele não conseguia se levantar. Melhor para mim.

- Ichigo. Rukia. Podemos contar com vocês? – Yoruichi perguntou, olhando daquele desgraçado para mim.

- Hai. – respondi.

- Es...pera! O que teremos... de fazer? – Ichigo perguntou entre gemidos de dor.

- Você serão lançados nessa mesma dimensão que o Byakuya-bou foi mandado. Ichigo, Rukia, para voltar há uma chave imaterial. – Yoruichi explicou.

- Como assim? – perguntei confusa.

- Vocês terão de descobrir.

Tudo que vi em seguida foi um clarão e a dor de acabar de despencar de um lugar alto. Senti folhas secas à minha volta e embaixo de mim. Abri os olhos e olhei em volta, várias árvores agrupadas em filas, altas, encobrindo o céu. Onde raios eu estava? Aquilo não era Karakura! Olhei para o lado e encontrei Ichigo desacordado.

- Ichigo! Ichigo! Acorda! – dei tapinhas no rosto dele.

Ele abriu os olhos.

- Hm? Hm! – exclamou, ficando de pé de repente.

Levantei-me.

- Onde estamos? _Aqui_ é a dimensão que o Byakuya foi jogado?

- Creio que sim. Aquele Urahara...

- EU NEM CONCORDEI COM ISSO! PORQUE _EU_ TENHO QUE SALVAR O SEU QUERIDINHO NII-SAMA NOBRE TAICHOU?! Ele que vá à merda. Sempre se achando o melhor e...

Ele parou de falar assim que viu minha expressão. Eu estava mais irritada do que o normal, talvez como um coelho com raiva (N/A: cachorro não dá no contexto dela HEHE), só não estava babando. Ah, mas ele iria ver só.

- Hadou nº 31...

- OE! RUKIA! Calma!

- SHAKKAHOU! – gritei.

Uma gigante bola vermelha o atingiu, provocando vários arranhões pelo seu maldito corpo sarado. Bufei e comecei a andar pela floresta desconhecida. Nii-sama não deveria estar muito perto...ou será que não? Não sentia a sua reiatsu por perto, ao menos.

- Desgraçada... – ouvi Ichigo murmurar.

De repente, ouvi algo se mexendo a uma distância não tão longe daqui. Pareciam pisadas fortes, mas de humano, não havia nada creio.

- Shh! – pressionei meu dedo contra meu lábio.

Ichigo entendeu o sinal. Ficamos aguardando o inimigo em posição de ataque: as mãos no cabo da zanpakutou e as pernas arqueadas.

De longe, pude ver bolas de pêlo enormes com dentes afiadíssimos. Parecia um urso... Não, parecia mais com um lobo. Mas lobos não são tão grandes assim! O _que_ era aqui? ONDE nós estávamos?!

- Isso é... enorme. – murmurou Ichigo.

Reparei que havia duas daquelas coisas. Um marrom e um negro.

Ichigo empunhou a Zangetsu, preparado para atacar a qualquer hora. Fiz o mesmo, Seja lá o que fosse aquilo, teríamos de lutar a sério... se não aposto que a morte seria certa.

Eles rosnaram para nós e pararam, sequer atacaram.

Então, algo que eu nunca vi em toda a minha vida (e morte), aconteceu. Do lobo, ou seja lá o que fosse aquilo, surgiu um humano. Senti o rubor tomar a minha face, porque ele estava...bem...hã...digamos que...nu.

*

**HEUIHUEIHEIU. Talvez a Rukia seja sortuda, he '-'**

**Lembrando que reviews não mata, não engorda e não faz mal \o\**

**Beijitos, até o capítulo que vem :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Aí vai the second chapter \o\ **

**Obrigada pelas reviews, fiquei feliz :D**

**Campanha: Compre você também um dicionário para a Inoue.**

*****

- Santa.... Batatinha :O – murmurei, olhando-o de cima a baixo.

Realmente, o corpo dele era MARAVILHOSO. Eu já estava acostumada a ver o corpo másculo de todos em batalha, devido à roupa estraçalhada (era incrível como eles gastavam com roupa ¬¬) e, bom, um melhor que o outro (N/A: AHAM hihu²), mas aquele humano? Meu Deus.

- Quem são vocês? O que fazem aqui? – perguntou o humano bombado que há pouco era o lobo marrom.

- R-Rukia! Pare de olhar! – ordenou Ichigo.

Sequer me mexi. Por que o faria? Ou será que... Ichigo estava com ciúmes?

- Vista-se! Por favor! – ele pediu.

- ¬¬ Por quê? – perguntou o humano.

- Não tem vergonha de andar por aí peladão?!

- Sam. Passa as minhas roupas?

O lobo negro rosnou e, com a boca, jogou uma calça e uma cueca para o seu companheiro nu.

Ichigo logo tapou meus olhos. Imbecil. Como se eu nunca tivesse visto um homem pelado, claro que não ao vivo, mas na TV ou em livros.

- S-Sua idiota! Tudo isso é culpa sua! E ainda por cima, fica olhando aquele estranho peladão de cabo a rabo! Não tem vergonha não?!

- Culpa _minha_?!

- Sim! Toda sua! Se não fosse por você ter lançado aquilo em mim, a gente poderia ter saído daqui em silêncio! Mas você TINHA que fazer isso, não é?!

- Você insultou meu nii-sama. Era o MINIMO que eu poderia fazer. E... Ichigo! Parece que você está com ciúmes...huhuhu.

Coloquei a mão sobre a minha boca quando ele retirou sua mão de meus olhos. Pude ver que seu rosto adquirira um leve tom avermelhado. Ele ficara constrangido.

- CIÚMES DE VOCÊ? – ele gritou, apontando para mim.

- É. Isso aí.

- Por que eu estaria com ciúmes? Você... acabou de ver um homem nu, o mínimo que eu poderia fazer era... tapar seus olhos!

- Ahã. Sei.

Ele era tão ingênuo! Não acredito que deixou se abalar por eu ter dito aquilo.

- Ei! Vocês não me responderam! – berrou o humano, já vestido, apenas com uma jeans.

Eu estava prestes a responder, quando Ichigo me roubou a fala.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami Daiko.

Olhei, então, para o lobo e o humano. Eles não pareciam ter se esclarecido com aquela frase. Tentei, então, falar.

- Kuchiki Rukia, integrante do 13º esquadrão.

Eles piscaram, atônitos.

Senti que era a mesma coisa que não ter perguntado nada. Foi então que me liguei. Apesar de ter se transformado em humano, como eles conseguiam nos ver?

- Co-Como... Vocês podem nos ver? – perguntei, notando que Ichigo me observava, percebendo agora o que não havia notado antes.

- Óbvio que sim. Por que não veria?

Certo.

Aqui os humanos, mesmo não sendo comuns, podiam nos ver? Todos os humanos transformavam-se em lobos?

- Todos os humanos daqui transformam-se em lobo? – fiz a pergunta que me perturbava.

- Não. Vejo que também não são humanos. O que vocês são?

- Shinigamis. Já falei. – respondeu Ichigo. Notei a raiva em suas palavras. – E vocês, o que são?

- Lobisomens.

Espera.

Lobisomens não eram aquelas criaturas que eu vi num mangá do Ichigo, que se transformavam em lobos na lua cheia? Ali era dia, estava nublado! Não havia nada de noite ou lua, muito menos lua cheia! Certo. Não era a hora certa para perguntar aquilo, havia coisas mais importantes a perguntar.

- O seu nome é...? – perguntei.

- Qual é, Rukia? Vai querer o telefone e o endereço dele, também?! – Ichigo exclamou, cravando Zangetsu na terra.

- Ciumento. :3 – murmurei, fazendo biquinho.

- NANI?!

- Cala a boca. Deixe-o responder.

- Para que quer saber meu nome?

- Para procurar na lista telefônica, trouxa ¬¬ Óbvio que não! Nós lhe dissemos os nossos nomes, diga o seu.

- Hum. Jacob. – ele respondeu, com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando para o lado. – O que fazem aqui?!

- Resgate de um taichou banana ¬¬ - respondeu Ichigo, cruzando os braços.

- ICHIGO! – posicionei minhas mãos como se fosse lançar outro Shakkahou contra ele. A floresta já estava um pouco destruída, não faria tão mal se eu destruísse só mais um pouco, não é?

- O QUE VAI FAZER?! – gritou Jacob.

Percebi que tremores invadiram o seu belo corpo e sua face expressava profunda fúria.

- C-C-Calma... – pedi, largando a minha Zanpakutou no chão, em pedido de paz.

O lobo negro mordeu a barra da calça de Jacob, notei que seus olhos suplicavam para que o mesmo se acalmasse.

Com um estalo de pescoço, ele concentrou-se para manter a calma. Os punhos cerrados abriram-se; os olhos tornaram a me olhar indiferentemente.

- O que vieram fazer aqui? – Jacob repetiu a pergunta.

- Meu nii-sama está em algum lugar dessa dimensão... Viemos resgatá-lo! – respondi.

- Hum... – ele revirou os olhos, raciocinando. – Por aqui, não há ninguém como vocês... Ele é parecido com você?

- Hã... Ele usa o mesmo traje que eu, mas com um "casaco" branco por cima. Seu cabelo é preto...ele usa um cachecol da nobreza...

- É. Não vi ninguém assim por aqui. – disse ele, sem muita emoção.

- Go...Gomen! – abaixei-me, provocando espanto em seu rosto. – Essa floresta é sua? Eu destruí algumas árvores e...

- Não é exatamente minha. Nem se preocupe com isso. Há vários sanguessugas que estragam com as árvores daqui... – ele voltou-se para o caminho de onde veio.

- Sanguessugas...? – Ichigo murmurou, cauteloso.

Coloquei minha zanpakutou novamente na cintura e aproximei-me dele pulando, meus olhinhos brilhando.

- Sanguessugas? Você quis dizer chupa-cabras?! *----*

*****

**Review não mata, não engorda e não faz mal [2]**

**Bjks :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Oooi! Valeu pelas reviews. E finalmente hoje! O encontro com Carlisle Cullen! \o/ *aplausos***

*****

Jacob deu uma gargalhada exageradamente escandalosa. Continuei ali, de mãos unidas como se estivesse rezando, meus olhinhos brilhando e a boca num sorriso de fato, eu ADORAVA Chupa-Cabras! Elas eram tão...tão... LEGAIS *-*

Tudo começou quando eu, distraída, mudava os canais da TV. Era domingo, dia do nada (**N/A**: Sim, eu vi Zero no Tsukaima he '-'), ou seja, não havia nenhuma ordem para aquele dia. Eu estava no tédio e não fazia a mínima idéia do que fazer para me divertir. Foi então que recorri à TV. Parei em um canal de filmes, dizia que estava passando "As Super Chupa-Cabras". Fiquei intrigada para saber o que eram chupa-cabras e decidi assistir ao filme. Elas salvavam a cidade de Cabras Gigantes, sugando todo o seu sangue. Eu fiquei TÃO impressionada com a capacidade delas! Tão ágeis, fofinhas (eram praticamente bolas de pêlo) e fortes *-*! Perguntei ao Ichigo sobre elas, ele me disse que não existiam e disse também para que eu parasse de acreditar em tudo o que a TV mostra.

Aquela era a minha chance de provar a ele que a TV mostra coisas reais, sim! :D

- Heeeim? *-* - incentivei Jacob a responder.

- Eu até diria que sim... – ele pegou meu queixo com os dedos. – Mas parece que você me levaria a sério demais.

Ele ficou me olhando com um sorriso malicioso e, eu, continuei corando cada vez mais; até que Ichigo deu-lhe um empurrão e posicionou-se entre mim e Jacob.

- Se você não sabe quem nós estamos procurando, nós prosseguiremos daqui.

- Ichigo...

- Opa. Parece que sentiram a nossa falta!

- Hã?

Logo minha 'pergunta' foi respondida. Algo veio correndo e posicionou-se ao lado de Jacob. Seria humano?

Observei-o.

Sim, era.

Olhei bem para o seu rosto. Era extremamente conhecido...

- Tudo bem, Jacob? Você sequer os atacou...

- U...UKITAKE TAICHOU! – gritei, apontando para ele, assustada e ao mesmo tempo feliz por ver alguém conhecido, além do idiota do Ichigo.

- Ukitake...san? – Ichigo murmurou confuso.

- Hã? Oi? – ele perguntou, notando que estávamos falando dele.

- O que faz aqui, Ukitake taichou? Também foi mandado até aqui por aquele Arrancar malvado? º-º - perguntei, puxando-o pelo casaco branco (**N/A**: roupa normal, bjs)

- Ukitake?

-Sim! Seu nome, senhor!

- D-Desculpe...Vocês devem ter me confundido... Meu nome é Carlisle.

- O...quê...?

Caí de joelhos. Não...Aquele com certeza era o meu taichou! Então por quê...? As perguntas rodavam a minha cabeça deixando-me tonta. Olhei mais uma vez para cima, para ver se não estava imaginando coisas, mas Ichigo tinha a mesma expressão que eu: espanto e... medo.

Não pude evitar, deixei a escuridão me tomar e desmaiei aos pés de Ichigo.

~*

Uma luz forte brilhava sobre meus olhos quando acordei. Coloquei minhas mãos sobre eles, protegendo-os. Notei uma coisa laranja quando abri os olhos novamente. Só podia ser o Ichigo.

- Hmmm. – esfreguei meus olhos e sentei-me. – Ite... – uma pontada de dor me atingiu na cabeça.

- Fique deitada. – a voz de Ukitake invadiu meus ouvidos.

- É mesmo! – fiquei de pé rapidamente. Senti uma dor de cabeça forte e uma tontura em seguida. Caí sobre o sofá.

- R-Rukia! – Ichigo estava sentado ao meu lado. Percebi que antes, minha cabeça repousava no colo dele.

- Isso dói... – esfreguei a cabeça. – Você não é Ukitake Taichou?

Ele me entregou uma bolsa de gelo. Eu aceitei e a coloquei em cima da cabeça.

- Não. Meu nome é Carlisle. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

A personalidade não mudou ao menos.

- Onde estamos? O que aconteceu? – perguntei.

- Bom... – Ichigo começou.

----------------Flashback by Ichigo ---------------------

- RUKIA! – eu berrei, assim que ela desmaiou.

Garota inútil. Além de me obrigar a vir a esse lugar desconhecido, fica desmaiando por aí!

- Parece que sua namorada está surpresa comigo. – comentou Ukitake-san ou Car...Carlos...Calula...Bom, sei lá.

- E-E-E-E-E-ELA NÃO É MINHA NAMORADA!!! – gritei.

Ah, qual é! Aquela garota parecia minha sobrinha só pelo tamanho! Aliás, ele foi o único que insinuara aquilo.

- Ta bom, ta bom. Desculpe-me. – ele respondeu gentilmente.

Apesar de eu ter sido grosseiro com ele, ele ainda conseguia ser gentil comigo. E o estranho, é que a gentileza dele me deixava à vontade.

Eu peguei Rukia no colo e comecei a andar na direção contrária da qual eles vieram.

- Espere! Eu sou médico!

Eu virei para trás.

- E daí? ¬¬

Ele deu uma leve risada.

- Leve-a para nossa casa. Poderei cuidar dela lá.

- Como posso confiar em vocês? – perguntei rudemente.

- Se não fôssemos dignos de confiança, já teríamos atacado.

Pensei por um momento. Era verdade. Eles tinham poder suficiente para me atacar. Virei-me e andei até eles.

- Certo.

- Em troca... – ele coçou o queixo. – Poderia nos contar sobre sua espécie?

Espécie?! Até parece que eu era um animal irracional! (**N/A**: A Rukia e o Ishida diriam que sim hihi)

- Ta. Gostaria que me contasse sobre vocês também.

- Combinado.

Eu cheguei mais perto deles até me posicionar ao lado de Ukitake-san. O lobisomem que agora era humano, Jesus...Jayjay...qual o problema deles para terem nomes tão complicados?! Enfim, ele mesmo, começou a se despir. Olhei em volta de propósito.

- Hmmm...Aqui não é nenhuma boate de strip e eu não sou gay, a não ser que ele seja. – falei, a sobrancelha franzida ao máximo e apontando o polegar para Ukitake-san.

O lobisomem pareceu ter ficado irritado. Terminando de tirar a roupa, ele olhou com raiva para mim.

- Se eu explodisse com a calça, Billy me mataria.

- Explo...disse? – olhei para cima e logo gritei, fingindo pavor. – HOMEM-BOMBA!

- Ora, seu... – ele estava prestes a avançar em mim, tremendo exageradamente.

- Ei, ei! Sem brigas. Jacob. Transforme-se logo, por favor. Aposto que todos estão impacientes.

Jacob (aprendi agora!) bufou, deu um salto e voltou a ser o lobo marrom de antes. Ele rosnou para mim.

- Você corre rápido? – perguntou Ukitake.

- Sim. Eu sei usar o Shunpo. – falei no mesmo tom que uma criança diz que já não é mais criança.

*****

**HEUHEUHEHUE. Espero que tenham gostado :D**

**Só pra avisar, provavelmente vou demorar pra postar, pois essa semana começam as aulas e sabe né. Ocupação demais :(**

**Beijitos, obg. Por ler :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Gomeeeen pela demora T-T**

**Tava difícil para postar ://**

**Ikkaku aparece \o\**

**Espero que gostem :B**

*

Era incrível como ele corria rápido. Aquilo não poderia ser Shunpo, acho que até Yoruichi-san teria problemas para competir com ele. Tentei me esforçar ao máximo para correr como ele, mas desviar das árvores e proteger Rukia ao mesmo tempo, tornava as coisas mais difíceis. Por sorte, não demorou muito para chegarmos à casa.

Era enorme e cheia de janelas. Toda branca e com carros de corrida (N/A: são carros de corrida? O.o HUEHEUHUE) na garagem.

- :O – esse sou eu.

Estava passando pela porta, quando deixei a cabeça da Rukia bater na soleira.

- Ops. o.o' Espero que ela não saiba disso.

Jacob, já humano e vestido, começou a rir do meu feito. Aquele cara estava me dando nos nervos. ¬¬

- Pode deixar que eu falo para ela. – disse ele e subiu para o segundo andar.

- Filho da Pu**. – murmurei.

Larguei Rukia no sofá, ergui sua cabeça e sentei, para que ela ficasse sob meu colo. Ukitake tomou o pulso dela.

- Parece que foi só um susto. – explicou.

- Mas não é comum ficar desmaiada todo esse tempo, não é?

- Ela está dormindo. Devia estar bem cansada.

Olhei para o rosto dela, esperando que acordasse.

------------- The end of the Flashback by Ichigo. ---------------------

- Ah… - senti que ainda faltava alguma coisa pra ele me contar.

- Qual é? A dor de cabeça dela deve ser porque você quase a decapito não havia me contado!a!

O quê?! _Isso_ ele não havia me contado! Não acredito que a dor de cabeça que estou sentindo é por culpa daquele asno!

Ele estremeceu ao meu lado, enquanto Jacob dava gargalhadas ao ar. Percebi que ele estava com um notável medo de mim, mas com uma vontade crucial de dilacerar Jacob.

- R-R-Rukia... Foi sem querer... – sua voz era praticamente um sussurro.

Mesmo com aquela dor de cabeça do inferno, eu avancei em cima dele para ACABAR com ele. Porém, antes que eu pudesse ao menos dar _um_ soco nele, alguém entrou na sala.

- CARLISLE! Têm uns corpos na floresta! Mas não parecem ter sido mortos por vampiros ou humanos...

Era o Ikkaku! Mais um conhecido!

- Madarame fukutaichou! – falei, a voz um pouco mais alta que o normal.

Ele olhou para mim e SORRIU.

O.O''

ELE SORRIOU _MESMO_?

- Ele também não é o Ikkaku, não é? – murmurou Ichigo em meu ouvido.

- Não pode ser. – eu respondi.

Com certeza o 'sorriso simpático' dele era _muito_ mais assustador do que o sorriso de sede de sangue quando ele entrava numa luta.

- Emmett! Como assim? Não tem como ter corpos mortos por causas naturais aqui! – Ukitake levantou-se e andou até onde Emmett estava.

- Então venha ver! – disse e desapareceu.

Eu olhei pasma para Ichigo. Isso só podia significar uma coisa.

- Esses corpos são nossos. – falei, ignorando a dor e levantando-me.

- Hã?! Espera...Como é o seu nome?

- Kuchiki Rukia e ele é Kurosaki Ichigo.

- H-Hm...

Nós saímos andando à procura dos corpos. Por incrível que pareça, pude sentir a reiatsu do Madarame Fukutaichou mesmo ele não sendo realmente ele. (**N/A**: Deu pra entender? ô.ô)

- Consigo sentir a reiatsu do Ikkaku. – disse, concentrando-me na direção. – Leste.

-Espera! Como assim a _reiatsu _do Ikkaku?! _Ele_ não é o Ikkaku! – bradou Ichigo.

Ignorei-o. Eu não sabia o por quê, a pergunta que o ruivo me fez já estava em minha mente desde que eu senti a reiatsu.

Usei o Shunpo para chegar aos nossos corpos rapidamente, com Ichigo me seguindo, assim como Ukitake taichou.

Não demoramos para encontrar. Se eu não me engano, estavam no mesmo lugar em que aparecemos.

- Ichigo! Entre no seu corpo! – ordenei.

Ele assentiu e entrou no corpo. Ukitake taichou e Ikkaku observavam aquela ação pasmos.

Ichigo, já em seu corpo, limpou a terra e as folhas que insistiam em grudar na sua roupa. Trajava uma blusa branca de lá, com um casaco preto por cima; sua calça era xadrez preto e branco e calçava allstar preto.

- Pronto. Sua vez, Rukia. – ele falou.

Assenti rapidamente e entrei em minha gigai. Parece que Chappy tem bom gosto, a roupa que eu vestia era um vestidinho branco com bolsos pretos, decotado, com um bolero preto para aquecer meus braços, estava com uma meia calça preta e sapatinho de boneca branco. Estava parecendo uma bonequinha, sem querer me gabar. Hehe

Levantei-me e sacudi a terra e as folhas da minha linda roupa. Voltei-me para Ukitake.

-Compreende agora?

Ele pensou por um momento e concluiu a hipótese com um sorriso.

- O que vimos antes foram almas, então?

Chuck Norris iluminou aquele homem.

- H-Hai!

Ikkaku me olhou de cima a baixo, assustado.

- Nós podemos... ver almas, Carlisle?

- Parece que vocês não são almas comuns, certo?

- Shinigamis. – respondi.

- Emmett! Parece que são tipos "avançados" de alma, deve ser por isso. Vamos voltar. Bella deve estar voltando da caçada.

*****

**Espero que gostem do cap. 4; agora, vou NOVAMENTE demorar pra postar. **

**Gomen :// **

**Se tiver algum erro de escrita, avisa. :D**

**Praga de irmã irritando pra sair do pc logo, hehe**

**Beijos. :****


	5. Chapter 5

**Desculpa, desculpa! Eu coloquei no capítulo anterior "Fukutaichou Ikkaku", sendo que ele é terceiro em comando ._. Peço desculpas pelo meu erro. :(( não tenho culpa se eu esqueço que a Yachiru é muito nova pra ser tenente he :D**

**Nesse, Rosalie aparece. Eu morri de rir escrevendo :D By the way, o pensamento dela, combina totalmente com o que o tal personagem de Bleach pensa hehe**

**Se rolar um yaoi, desista de ler a fic and be happy :***

*****

- Bella? – Ichigo murmurou.

Sem nos esperar, Ikkaku e Ukitake desapareceram em meio à floresta. Pois é, agora não podemos usar o Shunpo.

Comecei a caminhar, seguindo a reiatsu, pois já havia me esquecido de qual caminho viemos. Ichigo caminhava ao meu lado, observando a paisagem com as mãos nos bolos e a mesma cara de sobrancelha franzida de sempre.

- O que faremos agora? – perguntou ele, assim que avistamos a casa.

- Não sei... Eles não são maus... Podem ser de ajuda. – respondi, parando na porta de entrada.

- Mas você ouviu, Rukia! Aquele lobisomem idiota disse que não viu nenhum de nós por aqui! Tudo bem que _aquele lá_ eu não posso considerar como _um de nós_.

A porta de repente foi escancarada.

- QUEM É O LOBISOMEM IDIOTA, AQUI?

Era Jacob. A criança em seu colo chacoalhava de tanto que ele tremia. Fiquei extasiada ao ver aquela pequena menina em seus braços. De fato, ela era linda. Cabelos cacheados como os humanos fantasiam os anjos, olhos de profundo castanho (**N/A**: É castanho? o.o Eu nem lembro HEUHEUHE) e a face de uma pele macia e clara.

- Que ... linda. – meu pensamento escapou pela minha boca.

Jacob parou de tremer quando ouviu o comentário e abriu um lindo e largo sorriso para mim.

- É, não é? Ela é a Nessie.

- Nessie...chan.

A pequena garotinha começou a balançar a mãozinha, como se quisesse fazer carinho em meu rosto.

- Posso...segurá-la? – perguntei a Jacob.

- Cuidado. Ela não é comum.

- Hm.

Ela inclinou-se para segurar-se em meu pescoço e eu segurei seu pequeno corpo contra o meu peito. Ela sorriu e esticou a pequena mão para tocar o meu rosto. Para facilitar, deixei-a tocar o meu queixo. Foi então que me assustei com o que vi.

Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu. Um conjunto de imagens aglomeraram-se em minha mente. Uma garota com a barriga cortada, cheia de sangue, lutando para sobreviver. Era uma confusão. Passados segundos, meus olhos voltaram ao foco. Nessie sorria para mim.

- Rukia? – Ichigo chamou-me, preocupado.

- O que... foi isso? – perguntei.

- Eu disse que ela não era comum. O que você viu?

Pensei por um momento, relembrando a imagem.

- Uma garota...ensanguentada.

Ele olhou pensativo para Nessie, em meu colo, que brincava com meu cabelo.

- Você quer Bella, não é? – ele perguntou, com um sorriso amargurado.

Então essa é a Bella. Será que ela morreu? Não, Ukitake falou de ela estar voltando...

- JACOB! TRAGA RENESMEE! ESTÁ NA HORA DE ELA COMER! – uma voz bradou.

- Entre. – ele falou e rosnou para Ichigo.

Ichigo era um pouco mais baixo (**N/A**: Mentira, o Ichigo era anão perto do Jacob, mas é uma fic, então eles são quase da mesma altura, belê? HEUEHUHEU) que Jacob, mas a arrogância dos dois estava no mesmo nível.

Suspirei e entrei. Como sequer olhei para frente, esbarrei em alguém. Olhei para cima e era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que: Yumichika.

QUE RAIOS ERA AQUILO?!

Yumichika trajava um vestido cinza quase branco, colares de pérola enfeitavam o seu pescoço, combinando com o scarpin branco.

Certo. Nunca NA VIDA imaginei aquilo. Yumichika poderia ter até um pacto com a beleza, mas travestir-se já era demais.

- Ichigo... O.O''' – murmurei.

- PUTA QUE PARIU, QUE PO*** É ESSA, YUMICHIKA? – bradou Ichigo.

*****

**Rosalie era para ser a Matsumoto, mas daí iria dar uma confusão de casais ://**

**Por hoje deu :D**

**Thanks for the reviews \o\**

**See ya :* **


	6. Chapter 6

**Vou tentar postar uma vez por semana, JURO he :D**

**Obg. Pelas últimas reviews, fiquei muito feliz ^-^ agora a Bella e o Edward aparecem he. Fora a Esme, o Jasper e a Alice. *-***

*****

Ele parou de repente, fazendo pose de madame com a mão na vontade cintura. Senti vontade de vomitar, quando Ikkaku o agarrou pela cintura. (**N/A**: ALÔ, YAOI \O/).

- Yu...michika? – ele(a) falou, sua voz mais fina que o normal.

- Não! Gomen! Ichigo se precipitou... – olhei com raiva para ele, apesar de ter me precipitado também.

- RUM. Sua feiúra me irrita. – disse Yumichika travestido, ignorando Ichigo.

- Mais um tormento. y.y O que mais falta aparecer?

De repente, algo me abraçou por trás. Eu conhecia aquele abraço... E principalmente o volume sobre a minha cabeça.

- Rangiku-san. o.o – Ichigo falou.

- Quem é ela? Ela é tão fofinha! – disse Matsumoto, me apertando como se eu fosse um Chappy ambulante.

- O que está acontecendo?

Matsumoto me soltou e voltei-me para trás. Era Unohana Taichou. Huum...Senti que ainda havia muito para ver.

Fiquei quieta e belisquei Ichigo, quando percebi que sua boca estava prestes a se abrir. Ele gemeu de dor e olhou para mim, meu olhar alertava-o: "Fique calado".

A tensão fora se desprendendo do meu corpo. Comecei a sentir-me extremamente calma. Que sensação... boa. O que aconteceu? Ichigo parou de tremer ao meu lado. Acho que ele estava se sentindo do mesmo modo que eu.

Percebi que alguém menor do que eu, (por incrível que pareça), aproximou-se do grupinho que estava à minha volta. Esse alguém era Hitsugaya Taichou. Eu, ao lado dele, deveria estar com frio e não com uma sensação de calma!

- O que... são eles? – Toshirou perguntou sem demonstrar emoções, o que era extremamente inusitado.

- Como assim 'o que são eles?' NÃO SOMOS COISAS! – Ichigo bradou.

Ukitake taichou interveio na conversa para apresentar-nos aos nossos novos velhos amigos.

- Eles são shinigamis. Digamos que uma espécie avançada de alma, parece que conseguimos ver esse tipo de alma...

- O que são shinigamis, Carlisle? – Matsumoto perguntou.

Ukitake olhou para mim, ciente de que a minha explicação seria mais sensata.

- Deuses da Morte. Temos a reiatsu mais elevada do que uma alma qualquer. Nosso dever é acabar com os Hollowd ou qualquer um que vá contra as leis da Soul Society.

- Soul Society? – Toshirou perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Você tem muito a nos explicar, Rukia. Sente-se. – Ukitake na sua Gentileza Mode On, conduziu-nos ao sofá.

Ichigo me seguiu e sentou-se ao meu lado. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Matsumoto, Toshirou e Unohana em outro sofá maior e Ukitake permaneceu em pé, ao meu lado.

Antes que eu começasse a minha bela explicação com minhas obras de arte do Chappy, Jacob pulou e parou no meio do círculo que formamos.

- Ouviu?

Não sei a quem ele digiriu a pergunta, nem entendi o sentido, mas Ukitake respondeu.

- Sim. Rukia, aguarde um pouco, mais dois de nós estão a caminho.

Assenti.

Todos levantaram-se e foram em direção à porta. Curiosa, os segui.

-Ah, Bells. Nessie gosta de mim também. – ouvi Jacob dizer.

Olhei mais adiante e vi com quem Jacob conversava.

Quem era ela? A beleza dela era indescritível. Apesar de suas roupas estarem num estado deplorável, ela continuava linda.

- Ichigo... – seguirei a manga de seu kimono (**N/A**: nunca lembro o nome daquele treco ¬¬) e olhei a para cima. Ele estava paralisado. Quase babando, para ser mais exata.

Aquilo me deixou estranhamente nervosa. Senti o rubor cobrir meu rosto irritado e fechei o punho. Não fazia sentido, pois Ichigo era um garoto virgem no cio procurando uma parceira e qualquer coisa que vier é lucro. Acho que isso era inveja.

O olhar daquela moça de aparência invejável voltou-se para mim rapidamente, mas logo olhou Jacob com raiva.

- VOCÊ APELIDOU A MINHA FILHA DE MONSTRO DO LADO NESS? – ela gritou e deu o bote em Jacob.

*****

**Não vou demorar pra postar, talvez sexta :D**

**Beijos :***


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there, people :D

Voltei, já que agora são férias *-*

E aí, gostaram de Lua Nova? he

Bom, espero que gostem do próximo post. Beijos. :*

Não era só a beleza que era invejável, mas também a força. Quando ela o atacou, uma bola de pêlos meteu-se na frente. Ouvi o barulho de ossos se quebrando.

Parecia que outro lobisomem fora defender o seu amigo.

O meu instinto me fez dar um passo e colocar a mão no bolso para pegar Chappy e me substituir na gigai, mas Ichigo me conteve. Ele segurou meu braço e cochichou em meu ouvido.

- Não se meta. Isso é problema deles.

Relaxei. Ele tinha razão.

Ouvi Ukitake correr e levar o lobisomem ferido para casa. Todos o seguiram; eu e Ichigo fizemos o mesmo.

Parecia que no lugar da Unohana taichou estar cuidando e curando do ferido, ali era Ukitake taichou que fazia esse trabalho.

- Desculpe, se eu estivesse mais perto... – Edward não parava de se desculpar.

_Ele,_ o deus lindo e gostoso, que eu não conseguia desviar o olhar, tampouco fechar a boca. _Ele_ que não era culpado de nada, abaixava sua cabeça humildemente em pedido de desculpas.

Não entendi. A culpa era daquela mulher por quem o IDIOTA VIRGEM DO ICHIGO não conseguia para e babar; e não daquele cara lindo.

- Ah, se os humanos se curassem rapidamente como os lobisomens! – Ukitake falou, grato pela autoregeneração rápida existir nesses seres.

Mayuri taichou iria ficar louco nesse lugar, fato.

O lobisomem, já em sua forma humana, colocou seu olhar curioso em mim. Senti meu rosto corar.

- Quem é ela? – ele perguntou.

Levantei-me de repente por impulso e abaixei o tronco.

- Kuchiki Rukia!

Sério. Não sei porque me baixou o santo e eu fiz uma apresentação tão monga como aquela. Eles, obviamente, ficaram assustados. Eu voltei a me sentar, totalmente envergonhada.

- Eles não são vampiros, né? – o lobo perguntou, sem desgrudar os olhos de mim.

- Não. – Ukitake respondeu. – Shinigamis.

Quando ele disse essa palavra, os outros vampiros e lobos chegaram e sentaram-se.

- Agora você pode nos contar, Rukia.

Notei que eu havia virado o centro das atenções. Adoro isso. Peguei meu caderninho de desenhos que utilizei quando eu e Ichigo nos encontramos pela primeira vez.

- Há dois tipos de espíritos, os Plus, almas comuns e as almas corrompidas pela tristeza ou ódio viram Hollows, monstros horríveis que são destruídos por nós, Shinigamis.

Fiz uma pausa para mudar de página. Todos olhavam atentos para os meus lindos desenhos. Fiquei extasiada. *-*'

- Mas vocês estão por aqui para destruir esses Hollows? – Jacob perguntou, cruzando os braços e colocando suas longas pernas em cima da mesinha da sala.

- Não. – Ichigo respondeu, sério.

- Há algum tempo, travamos uma batalha contra 3 capitães que traíram a Soul Society e, consequentemente, acabaram com a paz da mesma.

- O que é essa Soul sei-lá-das-quantas? – Ikkaku perguntou.

- Soul Society é o que os humanos chamam de 'céu', lá também moram os Shinigamis. Divididos em 13 esquadrões, com capitães e subcapitães para cada um.

Ikkaku assentiu, compreendendo.

- Como eu ia dizendo; 3 capitães traíram a Soul Society. Depois de vários acontecimentos, lutamos contra eles. Os fortes subordinados dos inimigos são chamados de Arrancar. São Hollows mais evoluídos. Nós conseguimos derrotá-los, mas parece que um Arrancar fugiu. Meu nii-sama foi designado a combatê-lo, mas ele foi mandado para outra dimensão, ou seja, esse lugar aqui.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, absorvendo o que eu acabara de dizer.

- Então, eu e Ichigo viemos aqui para resgatá-lo.

Ukitake, o que parecia ser o mais inteligente ali, chegou à conclusão:

- Então, quando vocês nos viram, pensaram que éramos os seus amigos da sua dimensão?

- Sim.

Todos se entreolharam. Estava óbvio que eles nunca viram shinigamis, tampouco Hollows ou almas normais.

- MMMH!

O meu bolso começou a se mexer e a emitir um estranho ruído. Abri-o e peguei algo macio dele.

- Kon! – gritei.

- Nee-chan T-T A Chappy me socou ali dentro!

- Por que ela te colocou ali dentro?

- Por que sou útil (H)

- Ou não. – Ichigo murmurou.

- A MINHA BUNDA QUE EU NÃO SOU!

Para variar um pouco, Kon chutou a cara de Ichigo e os vampiros da sala posicionaram-se para atacar.

- Q-Que que eu fiz? – Kon murmurou em meu ouvido, assim que subiu em meu ombro e escondeu-se em meu cabelo.

- O QUE É ESSA COISA? – Ikkaku rosnou. – E POR QUE OS ATACOU?!

Olhei incrédula para ele. Tá certo que o Kon é uma criaturinha de se assustar, mas para que ficar em posição de ataque para matá-lo?

- Ele é nosso. Não é uma ameaça. – acalmei-os.

- O que é isso? – Ukitake perguntou.

- Alma modificada.

- Poderia definir, por favor? – Hitsugaya pediu.

- Há muito tempo atrás, a Soul Society criou essas almas modificadas para eliminar Hollows, mas não obtiveram sucesso. Por isso, foram destruídas, mas algumas, como essa aqui – eu levantei o Kon – não foram destruídas.

- Elas têm essa forma? O.o – Hitsugaya perguntou.

- Não. São pílulas. Ichigo usa o Kon para substituí-lo em seu corpo, quando está na forma de shinigami. Mas quando não precisa, a gente o coloca nesse leãozinho de pelúcia.

- Sua sociedade é tão complexa! – Bella, pela primeira vez, falou olhando para mim.

Enquanto todos olhavam o Kon admirados, ele se sacudia em minhas mãos. Ele estava com medo.

- N-Nee-san! Onde estamos?

Eu ia responder, mas alguém precipitou-se.

- Forks. Estados Unidos.

Era o outro lobisomem. E ele havia pego em minha mão.


End file.
